Thank You
by Belle Hiver
Summary: *gasp!* oh no! A songfic! Run away, run away! eh... blame it on sleep deprivation. (And MAYBE it won't post the html this time... grr)


"Thank You" a really stupid song/vid/whateverfic by Mel   
  
No Disclaimer for you! Notes: Okay, so usually I wouldn't write notes, but what the fuckin' aye, right? *ahem* Well, I'm in the middle of two new fanfics, just so whoever cares to know, knows.. and I listened to this song and, well, I just saw it. And when that happens, I get this URGE to write it. It's uncontrolable. I can't resist. But, anyways... yeah. This is gonna be short, but like I give a shit. 

%-%-%-%-%-% 

  
    Blackness. The loud beeping of an alarm clock sounds, killing the once silent room. A groggy moan breaks the noise, starting in an almost inaudible whimper and growing irritated with each passing pitch. A moment passes, and then a small crash is heard; as ends the beeping. *Click.* Light quickly filters the room, exposing it to us for the first time. 'Bare' doesn't begin to describe the nothingness of decor scattered around the small quarters.  
    The young woman pulls herself up and begrudgingly walks into the next room outside her bedroom, which happens to share space with her tiny kitchenette. Pulling her overused tea kettle from the stovetop, she fills it with water and sets it back on the burner to slowly warm itself.   
  
    Leaving the kettle to work it's magic, she heads for the shower, hoping that waking up a half hour early still proved to give her time in the bathroom this morning, which it had. Only letting the water run long enough to wash her hair, which came down well beyond her shoulders now, the woman wrapped herself in a towel and stumbled her way back to her room, brushing out tangles and water on her way.  
    The tea kettle began to whistle, prompting the woman to take a few running steps into the kitchenette to stop the noise. She quickly poured herself a cup of hot water and dropped a tea bag in, turning towards the toaster to prepare herself some breakfast as well. Without giving either a moment's wait, she walked back into her bedroom to dig through her pile of dirty laundry, trying to find an outfit that she could wear to work in the next two hours.  
  
    Finally walking out, into the living room-esque space between the kitchenette and the bedroom, she settled down and turned on the radio, trying to find something soft to listen to... something to soothe her into the mood of being awake today, and drive away her off-and-on headache from the night before. A slow melody poured out suddenly, making her smile enough to leave it on. Outside, a fresh sheet of rain blended into the song, almost complimenting it. She looked up to the window across the room, realizing how hard it had started coming down for the first time that day. Sighing, she pulled out one of her books from the shelf hanging near the kitchenette's table/bar, and began to scribble things down in it, muttering small noises up and down the scale as she wrote.  
  
    Dropping her pen for a moment, she reaches over and picks up her cup of tea, taking a slow sip and grimacing, pulling the offensive object from her face. "Blech!" she exclaims to herself, setting the cold drink down again, next to the even colder and less appealing toast. Sighing heavily again, she looks across the room again at the pouring rain, or what she can see of it through the heavily fogged windows, and frowning at the idea of walking through it. Pulling her attention away, she lets her head drop down to the countertop, as her eyelevel comes into contact with a small framed picture of two children, cropped from a larger photo obviously. In it, the boy from her past was grinning goofily at her, as she glared deathly threatening toward the cameraman. He hadn't gotten her good side, but that small grin on Arnold's face... it had meant the world to her afterward. And still did. Always would. She smiled, remembering all of those wonderful feelings she had bottled up when she was younger, and stood to clear the counter of her inedible breakfast, grabbing a box of cereal and a bowl on the way back.  
  
_*My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all*   
*the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all*   
*And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall*   
*It reminds me that it's not so bad*   
*It's not so bad*_   
  
    Taking a bite of her cheerios, the song on her radio quickly switched to a slightly faster one, with a high pitched singer, which stabbed at her temples from the still lingering, yet mild hangover she had given herself last night. The bottles were still in the sink, she thought to herself, turning the pain-inducer off quickly. Slinking back into her seat, she sighed again and began to eat again, still rubbing her temples on one side. Glancing down at the countertop, she spied the stack of mail from last week that she'd left for 'after work' and 'tomorrow morning'. All bills. Grumbling, she quickly finished her cereal and stood up to grab her coat and purse before trotting out the door to catch her morning bus for work.   
  
    She screamed as the bus - HER bus - drove past her on the sidewalk, as she started running to catch up with it, with no such luck. It rolled passed her stop, a block down the road, just out of reach. Infuriated with herself, she screams louder, only to be drowned out by the suddenly beating rain around her, only to have it lighten just enough a moment afterwards to hear her phone ringing from inside her purse. Picking it out quickly, she ran to a nearby cornerstop and stood under the doorway to hear whoever had called her at such a horrible time.   
  
    "Hello?!" she screamed, fighting the noise of the rain so her caller could hear her.   
    "Helga? Hey, I just wanted to tell you I found your little wallet thing. So you don't worry about it anymore or anything," he said, making her smile a little.   
    "Oh! Um, thanks Arnold..."   
    "You okay? You don't sound too well..."   
    "Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just missed the bus, is all. I'll be fine. There'll be another one in a half hour."   
    "A half hour? That's too long to wait in this weather, Helga! Come back home and call in sick or something. I'm sure they'd understand, what with the week of heavy rain and all."   
    "I... umm..."   
    "Come on!"   
    "All right, okay. I'll be there in a few minutes, then. Bye," she said quickly, hanging up the phone before he got to her anymore. Slumping against the door to the corner store, she sighed to herself and smiled a little more, silently locking away this moment in her vault of treasured memories. Looking down at the phone again, she dialed her work number to lovingly let them know they'd need to find a fill-in secretary for the day.   
  
_*I drank too much last night, got bills to pay*  
*My head just feels in pain*  
*I missed the bus and there'll be hell today*  
*I'm late for work again*  
*And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day*  
*And then you call me and it's not so bad*  
*It's not so bad and...*   
  
*I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life*  
*Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life*_   
  
    Helga finally made it back to the Sunset Arms, pushing the door open and trying to shake off the layers of wet she'd acquired on her walk home. Her hair had begun to stick to the sides of her face and flatten from the weight of all the water soaking into it. Her coat did little to sheild her clothing from the downpour, as well, leaving her simply sopping as she stepped into the old house again that morning. Arnold emerged from the living room, a towel in one hand, and her wallet in the other. She tried to fight the smile she felt coming on, but only half succeeded.   
  
    "God, you're soaked, Helga! Come on, let's get some dry clothes for you... I could run a sweater through the dryer to warm it for you, if you'd like?" he offered, guiding her to the nearest bathroom for her to change in.   
    "I... uh... okay," she finally accepted meekly, too cold and beaten to fight the generousity.   
  
    Arnold waited for her to change, sitting in the living room with two steaming cups of hot cocoa and a blanket for Helga to cozy into while she warmed up. Something must have gotten to her today; her defenses were down and she was letting him be kind to her for once. He made a note to ask about it later.  
    Finally clothed and as dry as she could get herself in the short period of time, she joined him in the living, smiling at the sweet smell of cocoa filling the room. She sat down on the couch next to him and let the blanket and hot chocolate warm her from the inside. Sighing softly, she leaned back against the couch's armrest and smiled.   
  
_*Push the door,I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through*  
*Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you*  
*And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue*  
*Because you're near me and*   
  
*I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life*  
*Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life.*_   
  
    "Thank you..."


End file.
